


Hallucination?

by sweaterbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Knives, Maybe - Freeform, Natasha is touchy, toaster abuse, toaster death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has an encounter that was definitely(probably) a hallucination caused by lack of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucination?

~~~~~~

 

Tony yawned and scratched the back of his head as he stumbled from his lab to the kitchen. He groaned at the bright light that hit his face when he opened the kitchen door. He covered his eyes and shuffled straight over to the coffee machine. He fumbled in the sink for the coffee pot and stuck it in the machine. He turned to grab the coffee from the cabinet, scowling when he realized he would have to uncover his eyes to find the bag. He pulled his hand down and reached up to open the door but stopped abruptly when he saw the remains of his toaster. He blinked slowly as he stared at the smoking mess. The cord had been yanked out of the wall and was hanging off the counter, one of the prongs was bent. A knife was sticking out of the middle of the toaster and the dials were scattered across the counter. Little wisps of smoke were curling up from around the blade of the knife and Tony could swear he could smell burning plastic even though he couldn't see any flames. 

"What the hell?" He said, gingerly gathering the dials and piling them on top of the mangled pile of metal and plastic. Sighing, he grabbed the bag of coffee and turned back to the machine to make his morning drug.  

After he started the coffee machine, he started to turn back to the mess to clean it up. He raised his eyebrow when he saw Natasha sitting at the table calmly chewing on a piece of toast.

"Sorry about your toaster," she said, picking up her plate and walking to the sink, "it was being...problematic."

"You-you- you killed my toaster?!"Tony exclaimed incredulously.

"Killed is such a strong word Tony, try destroyed," she said, smirking as she walked away. She grabbed an apple as she passed the bowl, took a bite, and headed upstairs to the training room. 

Tony stared at her and then he stared at the dead toaster. He shook his head and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. He turned off the machine and poured the small bit of coffee into his cup and began to shuffle back down to his lab. He would never speak of this coffee-induced "hallucination" again.

~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in five minutes because of a thought I had at three in the morning so I apologize if it isn't great. Comments and feedback are always welcome!<3


End file.
